world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
CityScape Feats
City Magic ( CityScape, p. 59) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/metamagic/ Metamagic You can use the city itself to enhance your spellcasting. Prerequisite : Caster level 3rd, Benefit You can modify any damaging spell you cast to incorporate the urban environment, when casting an offensive spell with an energy subtype - Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, or Sonic - you can invest the spell with a portion of the city's spirit. In most cases this investment is gritty and spectacular, drawing dirt, gravel, nails, and other nearby detritus into the spells effect. In other cases the investiture is much more subtle, Often mearly changing the look of a spell. Only half the damage from a spell of the appropriate subtype is considered energy damage, and is thus subject to resistances or immunities, the remainder comes from the city itself, and is not subject to resistances or immunities. This investiture only occurs for spells cast within urban environments, defined as any area above the size of a small town (DMG 137). For Example a wizard uses CITY MAGIC to cast a fireball at a creature with resistances to fire 15, the damage roll is 20, half of it fire damage, and half 'City'. Thus the target takes 10 points of city damage instead of 5 damage fire damage. This feat is useless to casters who cast their spell in a non-urban environment as defined above. A spell modified using city magic feat uses a spell of the spells normal level Deceptive Spell ( CityScape, p. 60) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/metamagic/ Metamagic You can cast spells that seem to come from somewhere other than where they should. Prerequisite Benefit A deceptive spell appears to come from any direction you choose. For Instance a Magic Missile might shoot down froma nearby doorway, or a lightning bolt might emerge from the floor. You cannot use this feat to gain a bonus to hit, to circumvent cover, or in any other way to gain a numerical or mechanical advantage on any attack rolls. It's purpose is to disguise the source of the spell, preventing anyone who did not actively observe you casting from recognizing you as the caster. You cannot use Deceptive spell to any spell with a range of youch, or a target of 'you' A Deceptive spell uses a slot one level higher thant e spell's actual level Efficient Defender ( CityScape, p. 60) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have learned to use new techniques and modifications to your armor to increase its protective ability. Prerequisite Heavy armor proficiency, Benefit When you wear light or medium armor, You gain 1 more point of armor bonus to your AC than your armor normally provides. For example a suit of studded leather would have a +4 armor bonus, rather than a +3. However, because you must adjust, and customize the armor to more effectively cover weak spots it is also slightly more encumbering, increase it's armor check pelalty by 1. You are not requires to make use of this feat. you decide when donning the armor whether you wish to don it normally or with this feat in effect. Special A fighter may select this feat as one of his bonus feats Extra Contacts ( CityScape, p. 61) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You make connections and alliances easily. Prerequisite CHA 11, Benefit your maximum number of contacts increases by 4. Special You can take the Extra Contacts feat multiple times, its effects stack. Each time you take this feat you add another 4 to your maximum number of contacts Normal Without this feat, a character is normallt limited to a number of contacts equal to his Charisma modifier (Minimum 1). Favored ( CityScape, p. 61) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You are an active and valued member of your guild, church, or other organization. Prerequisite church, Membership in a guild, not merely a congregant (as described on page 105), or other organization. If selecting this feat for a church, you must also be a true member, Required for Primary Contact (Ci) , Special Dispensation (Ci) , Benefit Select one of your organization's associated skills. As long as you remain a member of that organization, you gain a +2 competence bonus on checks made with that skill. Additionally, you gain one special benefit depending on your specific guild, church, or organization. These are described as "favored benefits" in the guild, organization, and church entries, beginning on page 84. Special You can take this feat more than once. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take this feat, you apply it to a different organization of which you are a member. Invisible Spell ( CityScape, p. 61) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/metamagic/ Metamagic You can make your spell effects invisible. Prerequisite Any metamagic feat, Benefit You can modify any spell you cast so that it carries no visual manifestation. All other aspects of the spell, including range, area, targets, and damage remain the same. Note that this feat has no bearing on any components required to cast the enhanced spell, so the spell's source might still be apparent, depending on the situation, despite its effects being unseen. For example, fireball cast by someone with this feat could be made invisible in the moment of its detonation, but everyone in the area would still feel the full effect (including the heat), and any flammable materials ignited by the explosion would still burn visibly with nonmagical fire. Those with detect magic, see invisibility, or true seeing spells or effects active at the time of the casting will see whatever visual manifestations typically accompany the spell: A spell modified using the Invisible Spell feat uses a spell slot of the spell's normal level. Primary Contact ( CityScape, p. 61) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General Your rapport with one of your contacts is stronger than your relationship with the rest. Prerequisite Favored (Ci) , Benefit When you gain this feat, select one of your existing contacts to be named your primary contact. Choose one skill associated with the organization to which your contact belongs. You gain 1 bonus rank in that skill (even if doing so would put you above your normal maximum ranks for that skill). In addition, you can double the frequency with which you can call upon your primary contact for no-charge favors. For example, if your primary contact normally provides its no-charge favor once per month, you can now call upon that favor twice per month. Special This feat cannot be taken more than once. If the primary contact associated with this feat dies or is otherwise removed from the campaign, the DM can, at his discretion, either replace that contact with a new contact from the same organization or allow you to name one of your other contacts as your primary contact. In either event, you do not gain the bonus skill rank a second time, but neither do you lose it just because your contact has left the campaign. Roof-Jumper ( CityScape, p. 62) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/tactical/ Tactical You can make use of the features of the city as handholds and footholds, defying the pull of gravity. Prerequisite Dodge (PH) , Mobility (PH) , Roofwalker (Ci) , Balance 7 ranks, Jump 7 ranks, Benefit The Roof-Jumper feat enables the use of the following tactical maneuvers. You cannot benefit from more than one maneuver in the same round. Death from Above: You do substantial damage if you deliberately leap down to attack a foe beneath you. You must drop at least 20 feet. You must roll to hit; this qualifies as a charge attack, with all relevant bonuses and penalties. If you hit, you deal damage as normal, plus an extra ld6 points for every 10 feet of distance beyond the first 10 feet; thus, a drop of 30 feet causes an extra 2d6 points of damage. You still take whatever damage you would normally take from the fall, but you can reduce the falling damage with a successful Jump check or Tumble check. You cannot use any ability to slow your fall (such as the monk's slow fall ability, or the feather fall spell) whi le attacking in this manner. Urban Acrobatics: You can make use of windowsills, awnings, lampposts, and similar features of the city when leaping or falling from buildings. If you deliberately jump downward within arm's reach of a wall or similar vertical surface, you can move yourself sideways along the wall. traveling up to 5 feet horizontally for every 10 feet you fall. If you accidentally fall, you can move 5 feet horizontally for every 20 feet you fall. You can move up to your full movement horizontally in this fashion (so long as the wall is wide enough), even if that distance, plus your falling distance, exceeds your normal movement rate. Normal Falling characters can move in no direction but down. Roofwalker ( CityScape, p. 63) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/tactical/ Tactical You are adept at moving and fighting on rooftops and ledges. Prerequisite Dodge (PH) , Mobility (PH) , Balance 5 ranks, Jump 5 ranks, Required for Roof-Jumper (Ci) , Benefit The Roofwalker feat enables the use of three tactical maneuvers. Fleet of Feet: You can walk across a precarious surface more quickly than normal. You can move at your full speed without taking a - 5 penalty on your Balance check. Graceful Drop: If you intentionally jump from a height, you take less damage than you would if you fell. If you succeed on a Jump check when jumping down (PH 77), you take falling damage as if you had dropped 20 fewer feet than you actually did. Master of the Roof: You know how to use the slopes to your advantage. You gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against any opponent who is at a different elevation from you. Special Dispensation ( CityScape, p. 63) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have been given leave to carry even banned armor, weapons, and equipment in a given area. Prerequisite Favored (Ci) , Benefit Due in part to your standing within your organization, you have received special dispensation from the authorities to wear or carry whatever equipment you deem necessary, regardless of local armor and weapons laws. This feat is often represented in the game, either by an object of some kind--typically an official government seal--or even a mark, such as a tattoo. Special This feat can be taken multiple times. Each time you take the feat, its effects apply to a new culture, geographic region, kingdom, or nation (whichever is appropriate). Note: In the EBERRON setting, you can substitute the Favored in House feat for Favored as the prerequisite for this feat. If you do, you gain the benefits of this feat while within any of the Five Nations Strong Stomach ( CityScape, p. 64) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You have greater resilience to illness and foul odors than most people. Prerequisite Endurance (PH) , CON 13, Benefit You reduce the effects of sickening and nausea by one step. You cannot become nauseated. If you are exposed to an effect or condition that would normally make you nauseated, you become sickened instead. If an effect or condition would normally sicken you, that effect is negated. Swift Tumbler ( CityScape, p. 64) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can flip, twist, and roll with great speed. You mighr have learned this ability by traversing the city's rooftops and alleys, or simply by moving through the throng day after day. Prerequisite Tumble 7 ranks, Benefit When tumbling, you move at a speed equal to half your base speed +10 feet. Normal Without this feat, characters move at half speed when tumbling. Urban Tracking ( CityScape, p. 64) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can track down the location of missing persons or wanted individuals within communities. Prerequisite Benefit To find an individual's trail, or to follow a trail for 1 hour, requires a Gather Information check. You must make another Gather Information check every hour you search, as well as each time the trail becomes more difficult to follow, such as when it takes you to a different part of town. The DC of the check, and the number of checks required to track down your quarry depends on on the community size and the prevailing conditions. If you fail a check, you can retry after 1 hour of questioning; the DM should roll the number ol checks required secretly, so that the player doesn't know exactly how much time the task will require. You car. cut the time between Gather Information checks in hal: (from 1 hour to 30 minutes), but you take a -5 penalty on the check. Obviously, this feat will not allow you to locate someone who has gone beyond the boundaries of the community, but it could inform you that they'v done so. Community Size* --- DC --- Checks Required. Thorp, hamlet, or village --- 5 --- 1d3. Small town or large town --- 10 --- ld4+1. Small city or large city --- 15 --- 1d6+1. Metropolis ---20 --- 1d8+2. * See DMG 137. Conditions --- DC Modifier Every three creatures in group being sought 2. Every 24 hours group has been missing/sought --- +1. Tracked group "lies low" --- +2. Tracked group matches community's primary --- +2. racial demographic*. Tracked group does not match community's -2. primary racial demographic*. * See DMG 139. Special A character with 5 ranks in Knowledge (local) gains a +2 bonus on the Gather Information check to use this feat. (Note This feat first appeared in Unearthed Arcana. This update supersedes the original.) Normal Characters without this feat can use Gather Information to find out about specific individuals, but each check takes ld4+1 hours and doesn't allow for effective trailing. Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:CityScape Feats Category:Feats Category:CityScape